


Sarah Manning, Age 19

by sabrina_il (marina)



Series: Mothers [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Consent Issues, Discussion of Abortion, Drunk Sex, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, Sarah is going to have to tell people that she’s pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Manning, Age 19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



Eventually, Sarah is going to have to tell people that she’s pregnant. She looks at her stomach in the bathroom of the cafe where she has her regular meetings with her parole officer. She runs a hand over her belly, still flat like always. But she doesn’t need a doctor to put two and two together - no periods for two months plus a drugstore pregnancy test are evidence enough. She doesn’t know when she’ll start showing, but her 20th’s birthday is in three days, so at least she’ll avoid the teen mother cliche. 

She doesn’t know who the father is, though, which is probably cliche enough. There are a couple of possibilities. The irony is, she hasn’t dated anyone in months. Hasn’t come across any boys worth the hassle of getting tied down. Someone else’s emotional baggage, the trouble of keeping someone’s head screwed on straight. Sarah’s got enough of her own problems. But that doesn’t mean she’s given up on carnal pleasures, of course. There are parties, friends of friends she fancies sometimes. She never, ever has sex without a condom, but something must have happened. Maybe she was too drunk to notice the condom breaking, or maybe she was too drunk to insist on one at all. It doesn’t matter now, whichever dick got her pregnant, tracking him down will be a waste of time. No one Sarah’s fucked lately has been daddy material. 

The funny thing is, Siobhan’s going to kill her, but she won’t tell Sarah to have an abortion. No, never that. She’s still Catholic enough, underneath all her lapsed faith and her liberal politics, to never ask a girl to do that. If Sarah wants to keep the baby, Siobhan won’t stop her. In fact, she’ll probably help. 

Sarah pulls down her sweater, smooths down her hair, splashes some water on her face. She’s gotta go back out there. Tell Officer Sandy about getting harassed at her last work placement, so maybe she helps Sarah get a different gig. Being a fry cook is really not Sarah’s idea of a good time. 

She runs her hand over her belly one more time. Why the fuck would anyone let her be a mother? She can barely even support herself. What the fuck is she going to do with a kid? Maybe it’d be better to piss off Siobhan and get the procedure done anyway. But no, that thought feels wrong. Sarah doesn’t know why, but she wants to keep this, for however long her body will let her. After everything she’s done to poison herself, one way or another, her body’s given her a gift, a new beginning, something to look forward to, and she doesn’t want to get rid of it just yet. What’s the worst that could happen, really? Sarah’s life is already shit. Plus, Felix would love being an uncle. 

If she has this baby, though, she thinks, walking back to the table where Sandy’s reading a newspaper, if she has it she’s keeping it. She’s never, ever fucking giving it away. Maybe she’ll decide to get rid of it tomorrow, but if she doesn’t, this baby will have a mum. She’s not letting something she made grow up the way she did. 

*

  
Gif by [this artist on tumblr](http://tatiana-evelyne.tumblr.com/post/55435105645).


End file.
